


All About Us

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room's hush, hush,<br/>And now's our moment.<br/>Take it in feel it all and hold it.<br/>Eyes on you, eyes on me.<br/>We're doing this right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

_Cause lovers dance when they’re feeling in love_

_Spotlight shining, it’s all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I’ve never felt but_

_It’s all about us_

Maya had never felt this happy. Well, besides the first day she met Riley. and time she got a C on that test Matthews gave her a second chance on. Oh, and she can’t forget the time Shawn proposed to her mom in the middle of her shift at Topanga’s. But this is definitely in her top five.

Riley and Farkle are dancing beside them, her head on his shoulder. Well, both of their heads on each other’s shoulders. Maya is so glad they’ve decided to stop hiding their feelings from each other. But as she looks up into the sea foam green eyes of her cowboy, she can’t help but feel like she’s found that kind of happiness that Riley has.

Cory is standing in the corner with Topanga. Auggie and Ava are dancing in the corner, giggling on sugar highs. “Look at our girls,” the older woman smiles up at her husband. Her heart melts at the sight of them, both her girls and the great guys in their life.

“Ow!” Lucas shouts jokingly. “How are you such a bad dancer?”

“Never really been good at this hoedown stuff,” Maya shrugs. “Ask Farkle. He had bruises for days after that week we did formal dancing in gym.”

“So that’s why he was limping on Friday!”

“Yeah.” Maya smirks. “I wore heels that day. That was a good day.”

Lucas laughs, pulling her closer to him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Well, his chest because she couldn’t reach his shoulder.

“Lucas,” Maya’s voice is softer now, the joking tone gone from her voice. “I just… I want to thank you… for this.”

“What are you talking about?”

“For asking me to prom. For showing up at my house with that rose.” She smirks. “And wearing that stupid cowboy hat to prom.” She reaches up to flick the brim of the same hat that he wore to the first dance he went to. The one he went to with Riley. Where he gave her that rose.

“Maya, I’ve been thinking…”

“Hope you didn’t hurt yourself to much, Sundance.”

“Will you let me finish?”

Maya makes a waving motion with her hand. “If you must.”

“Look. I know we’re in our senior year, but we are going to the same college. So, I was just wondering if… if…”

“Huckleberry, you don’t want or have to do this. Don’t feel obligated just because you asked me to prom or because Riley is happy or-”

Lucas cuts her off, swooping down to capture her lips with his in a tender kiss that should have taken place all those years ago in Texas. Maya clutches the lapels of the boy’s jacket, pressing herself harder against him. When he knows he won’t be able to breathe if he keeps kissing her, he pulls away with a small smile on his face. “Ha-hurr,” he whispers against her.

She softly responds, understanding exactly what he’s saying. “Ha-hurr.”


End file.
